Airplanes
by aestheticisms
Summary: Make a wish on a fake star. - Black, White, N.


**airplanes**

(make a wish on hydrogen heart breakers)

* * *

White's gaze shined under the night sky, as her lips pulled and contorted into the softest of smiles. Music wafted outside of the party, causing the soft harmonies of violins to be heard on the balcony, where the brunette girl waited, staring at the stars. It was the Castelia City Gala tonight, a night where all of Unova's important people came in to mingle and celebrate the creation of the marvelous city.

And she was bored. Oh, so very bored. The girl scratched at her cuticles, skin landing on the cement below. She was so engrossed with chipping every little piece of - oh not blood again, ugh - skin, that she nearly keeled over when she heard a voice.

"Er, White?" The girl whipped around, causing her black tulle dress to snake around her legs. She quickly fixed the bottom and looked up, tilting her head in the process.

"Hello." White said softly, like a respectable daughter should. She tucked her bloodied hand behind her dress. After all, her parents were legends in the teaching field. She couldn't go around snapping at strangers, that would gain her a serving of scolding and judgement from someone, anyone. The boy that had approached her had long, green, feathery locks and light gray eyes. He wore a pleasant smile on his face, and black slacks with a slightly unbuttoned white shirt, with a black vest on his body.

She disliked him already.

"I heard that you're a quite skilled trainer." Another smile, but it never reached his eyes. He fidgeted with his shirt sleeves, nimble fingers unbuttoning and buttoning the cuff links. The girl rolled her eyes in response, and finally scoffed. She turned back towards her night sky.

"Really? That's great. If you're here for a battle, I suggest you come another day."

The boy only sighed, and attempted a weak chuckle. "Of course not, that was supposed to be a compliment." The girl turned towards the teen again, noting the strain her ears were making to catch his hurried breaths.

"What's your name, since you already know mine?" The brunette began twirling a lock of her long, curly, hair, the savage beast for once not in its usual ponytail.

"It's..." A pause. She raised her eyebrows in response. "N. My name is N."

He seemed to be unsure of this information. She bit back another ill-mannered noise.

"That's nice, I guess."

He gave her a dorky smile. Her nose twitched, and she decided it was time to go.

"I better get going, though." She quickly turned on her heel and ran back inside the party, not paying attention where she was going, catching the attention of various party-goers.

"Is that the daughter of the teachers from the trainer school?"

"I think so, why does she look so…disheveled."

"I don't know, she looks like she's annoyed."

"Typical White Kuro behavior."

White ignored the comments and kept running, until she crashed into another person.

"Agh, I'm so...oh, Black!" White threw her arms around her best friend, and Black staggered back, startled by White's sudden appearance.

"Hello to you to, White." Black threw on a lopsided grin as White let him go. "You look great." White rolled her eyes and gave Black a familiar grin. Her smiles could cure cancer, save the Wailord.

"Thanks Black, you look rather sharp yourself."

Black mumbled something under his breath, as his cheeks turned rosy. He was wearing black jeans - acceptable, barely, because he was after all, Professor Elm's son - with a white button down. "It's a miracle they let me in. I didn't' feel like dressing up like everyone else tonight." Black laughed, and White joined in.

"So, where's your dad, anyways?" White asked, as the friends began walking towards the outskirts of the ballroom, where they could hear each other better. Black shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Who knows where Professor Elm is. Dad's always busy with everything that involves pokémon and field work. Fun, right?" White couldn't bear but be shocked at Black's bitter tone. The serious boy was never like this.

"Is something wrong, Black?" The girl slowly laced her fingers in between Black's, hoping that the gesture calmed her best friend down. It did, Black sighed and turned towards the girl.

"It's nothing…really." Black's ebony eyes flickered beyond White, towards a teen near the exit. White didn't notice this and only looked down, trying to figure out what to say.

She never had issues speaking her mind, but with Black's sudden change of attitude…she felt herself lost in translation.

"It's a party, Black. We're supposed to be having fun." White finally said, and Black's gaze focused on her. She felt her face heat up and shook her head slightly, only to have Black give her an amused glance.

"All right then. White, can I have this dance?"

That's when the girl blushed. "Of course!" She stammered, losing her usual confidence for a second. She quickly composed herself, however, and took Black out to the dance floor. Black placed his hands on her waist, and White carefully positioned her hands on his shoulders. They looked like the average couple, to the average viewer.

But of course, White thought, as they swayed to a soft, love song, ballad, nothing would ever happen between them.

Black was thinking the same thing. White made him feel warm; she made him feel like he was worth something. That he wasn't here to live the boring, mundane life most were destined for. If he wasn't so analytical he would've said he loved her. He was a fifteen year old, he shouldn't know what love was. But now…

White stepped closer to him, placed her head on his shoulder and Black sighed. He was pretty sure this was what love was. The feeling of security.

"I'm sorry...," The moment was broken, by a foreigner's voice.

By the teen that Black had been scowling at.

By the teen that White had met.

"I was wondering..." his voiced trailed off for a second, Black struggled to keep up with his incredibly quick voice, "...if I could cut in, for a dance?"

White stared, in disbelief. Who was this chump, to come and ruin what could have been the one way ticket to her first kiss? Not that she was thinking about that, no of course not, in all seriousness, _who the hell was this kid_? White's mind was on high alert, each nerve twitching, reading itself for any deposit of information, as Black scowled.

"Of course." Black's voice was flat, even cold for the brunet. He abruptly let go of White and turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowd.

N, forever the towering, awkward figure, grasped for her shoulder, and then decided to change his position, taking form of an elegant waltzer. White bit back a signature scoff, as they finally began to move one, two, three seconds behind the music's beat.

"You're quite the girl, Miss White." N said, as they spiraled as the song turned into a much more somber tune. White focused her eyes on the spot between N's eyes. She felt that if she stared anywhere else, she would have the nerve to snip out a sarcastic comment that could end in utter pandemonium.

He ignored her obvious attempts at breaking eye contact by placing his forehead upon hers.

"You're an odd one, too. I guess." White said dryly, as she was dipped, N then brought up. "Considering your forehead is right next to mine, I'm under the wild assumption you have the hots for me."

More sarcasm. He was unfazed.

"That was a bit rude." The song was over. He let her go and gave her a slight bow. "However, it was a pleasure." White eyed him warily, as he bowed low, and disappeared among the lights and buzz of the crowd staring at them.

N was the only person that was able to render an entire room speechless.

In the shadows, Black stood, his eyes toward the stars above. Stars? Who was he kidding? They were most likely airplanes, or helicopters.

There were no stars in Castelia City, after all.

But tonight, Black closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. Tonight, he would pretend they were.


End file.
